The current disclosure relates to a memory device and a method of operating the same.
Examples of nonvolatile memories using resistance materials include phase-change random access memories (PRAMs), resistive RAMs (RRAMs), and magnetic RAMs (MRAMs). While dynamic RAMs (DRAMs) or flash memories store data using charges, nonvolatile memories using resistance materials store data using a state change of a phase-change material such as a chalcogenide alloy (in the case of PRAMs), a resistance change of a variable resistance material (in the case of RRAMs), or a resistance change of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) thin film according to a magnetization state of a ferromagnetic material (in the case of MRAMs).
In particular, a phase-change material of a PRAM cell assumes a crystalline state or an amorphous state as it is cooled after being heated. The phase-change material has low resistance in the crystalline state and has high resistance in the amorphous state. Therefore, the crystalline state may be defined as corresponding or indicating set data or data 0, and the amorphous state may be defined as corresponding or indicating reset data or data 1.
An access element or a selector that controls a PRAM cell may be implemented as a diode type, a transistor type, or an ovonic threshold switch (OTS) type.